


Raptorian Online

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Death, Gen, Mecha, Mercy - Freeform, Pharah, Pharmercy, Raptorian skin, Reborn - Freeform, Sad, Sci-Fi, ana - Freeform, mechaqueen, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: Pharah becomes the true mechaqueen.





	Raptorian Online

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot fic of how Pharah becomes mechanical.  
> I could only imagine Ana freaking out and Mercy working to put her back together.  
> More emotionally driven than detailed driven.  
> Enjoy the sadness ;P

            The room was full of beeping sounds, machines lining the walls and wires hooked up to what was left of the soldier on the table. Her limbs were separate from her body in a cryogenic state. The doctor in the room was covered head to toe in quarantine wear for her own protection, fiddling away on a tablet. Suddenly a woman slammed on the glass panel that looked out into the dark hallway. She slammed her fists on the glass again making it rattle as if it were about to shatter. Startled, the blond woman put her tablet aside and stepped outside the nearby door meeting the woman.

            “I want to see her, Angela,” the dark haired woman said through a thick Egyptian accent, behind sobs.

            “It is inadvisable at this time, Ana. Trust me, I’m doing all I can,” Angela Zeigler said as she held her arm out keeping the woman from passing her.

            “How did this happen?! How could I have let her follow my footsteps? This is the very thing I was afraid. Oh Gods! What will we do without my daughter, Angela?,” Ana practically screamed as she sobbed into the woman’s shoulder.

            “I know, Ana, I know. Let me get back in there. You get some rest or the very least find someone to keep you company. I’ll call you with any news.”

            Ana Amari was known as a strong soldier but when it came to her daughter, Fareeha, she would kill with no question. She had tried to protect Fareeha from the life of a soldier but when she got older and could no longer control which direction she took, Fareeha insisted on enlisting. Ana nodded at the doctor and left the dim hallway into the bright office of the underground facility. This is where they took only certain “special” cases. She had only been here once before for herself, long ago, and had hoped to never see this place again. 

            Angela walked back into the room with all the machines beeping incessantly. If it wasn’t for Mei’s cryo technology they would have lost the soldier known as Pharah a long time ago. Angela hummed quietly, a trick she used to keep herself from crying, as she looked over all the information. Thumbing through files for days had her tired and a little out of it but she refused to give up on her love. They hadn't been together long, but what they had was strong and real. It hurt her deeply to see her like this but she was more determined than ever to put her warrior back together. Then, faster than lightning striking a tree, it dawned on the doctor. Quickly she made some phone calls to the head of armory and fellow colleagues who could help her in her task.

           

* * *

 

 

            Days had passed since Ana last heard any news of Fareeha. She had checked up daily but all they said was they were working on it. Even Angela was nowhere to be found which could be a good thing or a bad one. Finally, in the dead of night, her phone rang. “Ana Amari!” she answered almost too enthusiastically to be finally hearing some news. Listening to the voice on the other end she covered her mouth “I’ll… I’ll be right there.” She swept on her long coat and ran out of her daughter’s room.

            When she returned to that same room where Fareeha had laid in pieces no less than a week ago, she couldn’t believe her eyes. There before her was her daughter standing tall and in her suit, only it wasn’t her daughter, it was a machine resembling her daughter. “Angela… what did…” she couldn’t seem to continue. Tears pooled so heavily and dropped so fast she could hardly look in the direction of the girl on the other side of the glass.

            “Ana, we had no choice. She has all of her memories and we programmed her to resemble human emotion as much as possible, but this is all we could do to save her.”

            “How… how much of her is…” again she was cut off by her own baffled sobbing.

            “About 93% of her is machine. We were able to save most of her human parts but she is forever in that suit, Ana. But she will learn and adapt just like any human can.”

           Ana's eyes grew wide with fear and sadness, tears streaming down her face as she stared into the room where, what was now left of, her daughter stood. A cold relaxed feeling came over her as she stared blankly and finally speaking.  “Can I see her now?”

            Angela nodded and gestured for Ana to walk ahead of her. Ana slowly entered the room. As she did the mechanical clone turned her head and then her body, scanned the new face, speaking in a slightly tinny voice, her pink eyes glowing, “Mother.”


End file.
